Electronic devices such as computers, media players, cellular telephones, set-top boxes, and other electronic equipment are often provided with displays for displaying visual information. Displays such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays and liquid crystal displays (LCDs) typically include an array of display pixels arranged in pixel rows and pixel columns. Liquid crystal displays commonly include a backlight unit and a liquid crystal display unit with individually controllable liquid crystal display pixels.
When time-varying content such as video content or user-modified content is displayed, particularly content in which particular pixel brightnesses vary between grey levels from display frame to display frame, undesirable visible display artifacts can arise. For example, when a particular pixel is changed in brightness from one grey level to another grey level, a delay in reaching the new grey level can cause an undesirable visible effect on the display. These undesirable visible effects can include visible tails when scrolling text on a soft temperature background or motion blur during fast motion video scenes.